


Regret with a Gun

by MozartKing



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language, Mild Gore, Watership Down reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: After the events of what happend to Lennie, George has had nightmares on what he did to end Lennie





	Regret with a Gun

Everyone in the barn heard moaning and wincing but thought it was probably just the mules or horses eating hay "HMM, HMMM Lennie I didn't want to I just" he opened his eyes and turned his head to see Slim looking at him "you alright George?" he looked down at his hands and wiped his face "yeah yeah, just a dream" he put his head back down and he put his knees up to his chest "alright, night George" said Slim. George began to toss and turn "ahh!" Slim got up and walked over to George's bed and shook his arms, and after he did George shook open with tears on his face "thought you said it was a goddamn dream?"George started to pant and sweat even more like a dog that ran "hey, breath George, just breath alright" George kept on panting with his heart still pounding, once he took a breath he started to calm and moved his hand on his chest to control it "just breath, you need a paper bag?" George shook his head "no, just, just" "don't ya say it were a damn dream George, cause dreams help people go to sleep, and you ain't sleepin you been this way for weeks and it starting to worry all of us even the goddamn world" George looked and saw the worry in Slim's eyes and looked down to a point of crying in his hands "everytime I go to sleep, I keep on seeing his body fall and that damn luger in my hands trying to hold it not shoot myself" he looked straight at Slim "I keep seeing myself in that river and looking" Slim came close his arm around George and let him sob on his chest "what else you see, it ain't just that?" asked Slim "I..I keep seeing the goddamn rabbit" Slim looked "what you mean RABBIT, George?" "a big gigantic hound like rabbit, the size so enormous, the look, the clothes, the damn fucking eyes red like blood lookin at me, I always see that rabbit look straight at my goddamn soul and telling me that you done a bad thing" Slim knew what that rabbit meant but continued listening "I...I....I keep seeing Lennie as the rabbit, I still see the eyes and fur of that rabbit, I still see the pain he in and all cause I wouldn't let him run to a fucking cave and be on his own" Slim looked around in the stable, and thought he might want to say something but all he could do was look at George and Slim kept on holding him close to a point where George's finger nails started to dig into the one arm that Slim used to hold onto him "it ain't just the rabbit Slim" "what you mean it ain't just the rabbit, what else is there George?" George's hands began to shake "I, I see the river, it's covered in blood" "blood?" George nodded "the river Lannie came close, the blood dripped into the river and formed" Slim didn't want to think of the river of blood but just signed "you had a right, he had a right HELL the words I hate sayin but the world ain't some Garden of Eden and this won't go from ya till you finish it" George stared at Slim "you had a reason, I ain't one to shoot a man but if I were to make a choice that would be the choice that I'd be taken, FUCK that was a choice you had to make so he wouldn't go getting into trouble or killing another human bein" said Slim, George breathed in and out "all I can tell you" George nodded and Slim rubbed his back and got back to his own bed "hey Slim?" "yeah, George?" "thank you" Slim just smiled but sighed "welcome, but owe me more hours of sleep tha next time George."


End file.
